1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a read-only record carrier on which user data can be recorded at predetermined recordable positions of subcode frames of a subcode channel after mastering of said record carrier. The invention relates further to a method of and an apparatus for writing user data onto such a read-only record carrier, to a computer program for implementing said methods, and to a record carrier mastered according to said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desired that even on a read-only record carrier, such as a CD-audio or CD-ROM, after mastering certain user data can be stored on the record carrier. In particular, it is desired to generate a unique identifier of said record carrier by the distributor or sales point of said record carrier and/or to provide copy protection data on said record carrier mainly to prevent a user from making unauthorized copies of said record carrier, or to enable replay devices to distinguish between an original and a copy of a record carrier.